Mission
by Flocon
Summary: Grâce à son entraînement accru avec Tsunade, Sakura a acquis une grande force. Suite à une mission primordiale, elle atteindra le grade si spécial d'anbu. Là, elle fera équipe avec Genma, qu'elle découvrira petit à petit au fil des missions... SakuGenma
1. Chapter 1

Et me revoici avec une petite fic sortie de mon imagination sur un couple inédit : Saku/Genma L'envie de faire une fic sur Genma m'as été donnée par la fanfic 'vacance général pour les genin' et la voici donc. 

Titre (pourri comme d'hab mdr) : Mission

Auteur : mouah !!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas...

Résumé : Grâce à son entraînement accru avec Tsunade, Sakura a acquis une grande force. Suite à une mission primordiale, elle atteindra le grade si spécial d'anbu. Là, elle fera équipe avec Genma, qu'elle découvrira petit à petit au fil des missions... Saku/Genma

/ Pensées /

- Paroles -

---------------------------

**Chapitre I**

A travers une dense forêt d'ou percait un faible rayon de soleil, une shinobi courait et bondissait avec le silence d'un félin.  
Cette ninja aux cheveux roses avait un objectif bien précis, et restait toujours silencieuse tel une ombre, tel une ninja.  
La jeune fille prénommée Sakura bondissait en direction d'un pays bien précis, Kiri no kuni, à la recherche de déserteurs de Konoha qu'elle suivait à la trace.

Depuis le début de sa mission, la ninja savait ou aller mener ses pas, ou plutôt ceux des déserteurs. Ceux-ci avaient été espionnées, et il semblait y avoir un coup d'état de haute envergure qui se tramait la-bas.  
Sakura savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas la seule ninja sur le coup. Ils étaient dispersées, à la recherche d'information, peut-être même non-loin d'elle.

Un bruit dans un buisson devant elle coupa court à toute pensées, l'un des déserteurs qu'elle avait suivis s'était arrêté, la shinobi le sentait. Restant cachée et immobile derrière l'un des immenses arbres, la ninja ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le chakra du ninja déserteur, qui semblait avoir sentis qu'il étais suivis.  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes de silence complet que le ninja décida qu'il pouvait repartir en toute sécurité, il avait du se tromper.

Et ce n'était encore qu'après quelques minutes que Sakura se décolla avec légèreté du tronc de l'arbre, avant de repartir toujours en bondissant silencieusement, à la trace des ennemies.

La ninja aux cheveux roses ne comptait pas les kilomètres et les kilomètres qu'elle faisait, juste comptait ses ennemies, et de les suivre à la trace tout en restant silencieuse.  
Cette trace, elle la conduisit devant une super et emblématique cascade, d'ou coulait un flot d'eau incroyable.  
Les portes de Kiri no kuni, et c'était par là qu'étaient passés les déserteurs.

Restant à couvert des arbres, la ninja attrapa un col de sa tunique de juunin, avant d'y souffler quelques mots, directement transmis à Konoha

- Comme nous le pensiont, ils sont bien de mèches avec Kiri no Kuni, je vais les suivrent à travers le pays de l'eau dès à présent -

Après avoir été sure que son message ait été passé, la ninja lacha son fin micro, mettant sa main à son sac à projectiles, prête a contrée d'éventuels pièges.

Sakura scruta les alentours. Les déserteurs été loin. Rassurée, la ninja sortit de sa cachette a grande vitesse et se dirigea vers l'eau, utilisant le même passage présumé des ennemies. C'est alors qu'elle sentis la présence d'un autre ninja, et elle se stoppa à l'abri, derrière un rocher.  
Apercevant plus loin le fameux ninja, Sakura soupira et sortit de sa cachette pour repartir vers Kiri no kuni qui n'était plus très loin.  
Le ninja qu'elle avait apercus était un anbu de konoha portant le masque du renard, aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté, Sakura l'avait entre-vue au début de la mission et il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à se laisser avoir.

Repartant en un bond vers l'entrée de Kiri no Kuni, Sakura traversa l'immense cascade en un temps qui lui parut indéterminable.  
Combien de temps resta t-elle sous l'eau et l'écrasante pression ? La shinobi ne pus le dire.  
Mais finalement, toute chose à une fin, et Sakura pus à nouveau respiré l'air libre, se retrouvant au beau milieu d'une autre forêt semblant bien différente de celle que la ninja avait quittée.

Mais elle ne devait pas se laissée distraire par le paysage, c'était une chose que la ninja savait, et Sakura repartit donc en la direction des déserteurs.

La kunoichi bondit à travers les arbres, suivant toujours la trace des déserteurs. Pourtant, une chose la tracassée ... L'eau. En effet, a part cette cascade, la ninja n'avait pas rencontrée ne serait-ce qu'une flaque d'eau. Genjutsu ? Vrai pays de l'eau ? Elle dus pourtant se résignée, la ninja n'était pas en plein genjutsu, elle était spécialisée en ceci.  
Cessant de se questionnée, Sakura repartit à travers les arbres, quand un rayon de soleil atteignit ses yeux verts, et qu'elle s'arrêta immédiatement.  
Face à elle, la forêt avait disparue, laissant place à un magnifique lac ainsi qu'à un village à ses côtés.  
Sakura se rapella des paroles de Tsunade-sensei, et ce village était surement le lieu de rendez-vous.

- Henge no jutsu -

En un nuage de fumée, la kunoichi fus transformée. Elle portait à présent une robe simple mais qui passait inapercue. Tout objet appartenant à un ninja avait disparue, étant tout simplement très bien cachée, et son bandeau avait lui aussi était mis à la trappe.  
Il fallait qu'elle passe inconnu dans ce village, ou elle ne pourrais pas suivre les déserteurs comme il le faut.

Ajustant les derniers détails, la shinobi partit ensuite en direction du village, avec l'allure d'une villageoise tranquille n'ayant rien d'un ninja.

Tandis qu'elle marchait inconito dans les rues du village surpeuplées d'habitant, la ninja sentit comme un regard posé sur elle, et Sakura trouva bien vite pourquoi.  
Un ninja de kiri no kuni l'observait, tranquilement assis sur un toit. Ses cheveux d'un bleu presque blanc retombait autour de son visage, et ses yeux noirs semblaient lancer des étincelles.

Ne voulant pas porté l'attention sur elle, la ninja arrêta bien vite d'observée en douce l'inconnu et se reporta aux déserteurs.

Ses pas la conduisie à l'écart du village, ainsi qu'à l'écart des habitants. Sentant qu'elle pouvait être mal vue dans le coin, la ninja rompa le henge et se faufila à travers les maisons l'entourant.  
Bien vite, Sakura arriva près d'un jardin clos, aux nombreux et épais arbres.  
Se mettant à l'écart mais aussi à l'écoute, a shinobi observa silencieusement des hommes ainsi que des femmes entrés dans celui-ci.  
Elle apercus les déserteurs et eut un maigre sourire. Elle était surement tombée en plein dans la réunion de cette conspiration.

Un homme s'avanca parmis les autres, jetant un disret coup d'oeil a l'un des déserteurs, il pris la parole.

- Bien ... Que la réunion soit ouverte ! -

-------------------------------

Et voilà, j'espère que mon style vous plaît et qu'il n'y as pas trop de fautes ...

Reviews ? Merchi d'avance !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le chapitre 2.  
Je tiens vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont booster ! 

' ' : j'ai voulus faire un couple inédit ... et j'ai réussis lol. Merci pour ton encouragement, et voici la suite !

Tecil : Merci beaucoup, j'ai effectivement bien fais attention a ne pas faire de fautes et a ce que cela soit prenant, même si je ne savais po si j'avais réussis lol.

Maki : Cool une fan de Genma ! Merci à toi, et voici la suite !

-------------------

**Chapitre II**

Un homme s'avanca parmis les autres, jetant un discret coup d'oeil a l'un des déserteurs, il pris la parole.

- Bien ... Que la réunion soit ouverte ! -

Sakura était constamment aux aguets. Ce qu'elle faisait était dangereux, très, si on la surprenait, cela pouvait finir à la catastrophe.  
La réunion commenca donc. Tout ce qu'avait prédit Konoha était exacte, un groupe de déserteur de kiri no kuni et de konoha ainsi que certains de leurs juunins prévoyaient un coup d'état contre le gouvernement actuelle.

/ Je dois prévenir konoha de toute urgence ! Voir le gouvernement de kiri no kuni n'est pas de mon ressort pour le moment. /

La réunion commencait à devenir bien longue, pas mal d'informations fus dit, mais en réalité, Sakura les savais déjà toutes, Tsunade lui avais fournis pas mal d'informations sur cete mission.  
Mais au moins, tout les doutes émis pouvaient être supprimés.  
Sakura observa avec attention la réunion, quand elle vis soudainement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Rupture ! -

En effet, on l'avais bien soumis à du genjutsu, mettant fin à l'illusion, elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait l'un des déserteurs de konoha.

/ Mince, repérée /

Ne perdant pas de temps, la ninja aux cheveux roses se retourna et bondis dans une ruelle sombre plus loin.  
Allant de ruelles vides en ruelles vides, Sakura s'arrêta dans l'une d'elle.

/ Bien, il n'y as personne... /

Encore une fois, Sakura lanca un henge, mais changea cette fois-y de vêtements.  
Elle opta pour un pantacourt blanc, un tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'un long manteau beige.  
Par chance, le temps était à la pluie, et la ninja pourrait donc mettre la capuche sans attirée l'attention, ce qu'elle fis.  
Mais Sakura était très prudente,et fis donc autre chose pour être sur de ne pas être repérée. Utilisant ses compétences d'espionnages, elle camoufla ses cheveux roses si voyants en cheveux noirs.

Sa capuche mise, Sakura repris le chemin qu'elle avait utilisée prcédemment, d'un pas plus vif, les sens aux aguets.

La ninja ne rencontra aucun problème, et pus quittée le village tranquillement, ralentissant légèrement l'allure pour ne pas paraître suspecte parmis toutes ces personnes qui prenaient leurs temps.

Pendant ce temps-là, il s'était mis à pleuvoir à drue, ce qui gênaient la vision de la ninja qui était revenus à la normale, traversant la forêt à grande vitesse mais toujours prudente.  
Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention de Sakura, qui se posa au sol prudemment.  
Par terre, était là allongée le corps d'un ninja sur le ventre.  
Son long manteau et sa capuche noire ne montrait pas son visage et ses cheveux, mais quelque chose semblait clochée, et Sakura était sur ses gardes.

Se rapprochant rapidement pour examinée le corps, la ninja n'eut que le temps de faire un bond sur le côté, un kunai lui éraflant l'épaule.

/ Genjutsu /

Sakura s'en était doutée, mais s'était trop tard. La personne qui l'avais fais devait être expert en la matière pour qu'elle ne le repère pas.  
Sakura dissipa l'illusion, et le corp disparut bien vite, tandis que devant elle, sur l'une des branches d'un des majestueux arbres, se tenait une ninja.  
La deuxième déserteuse... Ses cheveux noirs assez court lui retombait entre le visage, et ses yeux rouges semblaient brulaient d'un feu vivace et dangereux.  
Sakura la reconnut immédiatement, une déserteuse de rang S, Sakura allait avoir du mal à a battre...

-Midori Yoko ... Quelle honneur ... -

Elle avait parlée entre ses dents, observant attentivement la déserteuse. Ce fut à la déserteuse de parlée.  
Midori avait un ton froid et peu amical, ses yeux rouges fixant la shinobi.

-Quelle honneur surtout ... Qu'une jeunette de ton genre connaisse mon nom ... -

Sakura ne releva pas la provoquation, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. En effet, la ninja préparait un plan, que la déserteuse parle lui donnait un peu plus de temps. Il lui fallait un plan efficace et rapide pour finir ce combat, la mission passait avant tout, elle devait vite rentrée à Konoha.  
Sakura eut vite fait de faire un stratagème, préparant maintenant une technique invicible à l'oeil nu Cette fois-y, ce fut à Sakura de prendre la parole.

-Me prendre pour une jeunette n'est ...

En un quart de seconde, un kunai se posa avec rapidité sur la gorge de la désertrice, Sakura se tenant juste derrière son dos.

Pas très futée de votre part ... -

Très vite, le kunai commenca à entailler la gorge de la ninja, faisant couler un léger filet de sang. En un éclair de seconde, la déserteuse fis un bond sur le côté, envoyant un puissant coup de pied en la direction de Sakura.  
Mais ? Midori ne rencontra que du vide, l'image de la ninja avais disparue...

/ Genjutsu ? Mais... ce kunai était bien réel /

Midori fis quelques gestes, dissipant le Genjutsu. Sakura se tenait toujours debout sur le sol de la forêt, observant la déserteuse avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Déserteuse qui pris la parole, d'un ton confiant.

-Ce n'est pas cette égratinure qui va me terasser ! -

-Pourtant ... C'est ce qui va se passé ... -

Sakura eut un deuxième sourire, de triomphe, face à la déserteuse qui avais une envie de rire irrésistible.  
Mais c'est alors que Midori se sentis mal, et posa soudainement un genou au sol, ses deux mains plaquées contre la branche.

-que ... ?! -

En un instant, Sakura fus à côté d'elle, debout, toujours ce sourire au visage.

-Ce kunai était empoisonner par une drogue de ma composition ... Dommage pour toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, et faire duré le combat n'aurait pas été en ma faveur... -

La déserteuse, après avoir lancé un regard de haine à Sakura, tomba au sol, inconsciente.  
Sakura l'observa quelques instants, puis elle se mordis son pouce a sang, commencant à faire des signes ninja.  
Posant son pouce ensanglanté au sol, Sakura cria alors.

-Invocation ! -

Un nuage de fumée enveloppa alors la branche. Puis un brusque mouvement a l'intérieur de celui-ci le dissipa.  
Il se tenait maintenant, au côté de Sakura, un imposant aigle entièrement blanc, chose extrèmement rare.  
Sakura inclina la tête avec respect devant lui, tandis que l'aigle l'observa de ses yeux marron.  
Tout en l'animal inspirait l'admiration et le respect. Ses serres semblaient pouvoir déchiqueter un bras, et ses yeux exprimaient la grâce et la puissance réunie.

- Que se passe t-il, Sakura ? -

L'aigle pencha la tête avec légèreté sur le côté, puis ses yeux passèrent sur la déserteuse. L'animal compris tout de suite et fis un petit envol de ses larges ailes, se posant sur le corp de la déserteuse.

- Enmène cette criniminel à Tsunade-sama s'il te plaît, Tsume. -

- Bien ... -

Les serres de l'animal se resserèrent sur le corps de la ninja, puis en un ample mouvement d'aigle, l'aigle blanc s'envola dans les airs, tenant le corp avec facilité. Bientôt, il ne fus plus qu'une tâche blanche dans le sombre ciel.

Sakura ne perdit pas de temps. Rebondissant à travers les arbres, la ninja apercus bien vite la cascade qu'elle se dépêcha de traversé.  
Se retrouvant sur une roche surplombant la cascade, la ninja souffla un peu. Elle était revenue à Konoha, ca y est.  
Mais soudain, Sakura sentis une présence et se raidis. Tournant la tête avec précipitation, la ninja lacha un léger soupir de soulagement en apercevant qui était là...

-----------------------

Et voilà, chap 2 finish !  
Si ca vous plaît ... Reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci a vous pour tout vos commentaires !!!!!!!!

------------------------

Chapitre III

Se retrouvant sur une roche surplombant la cascade, la ninja souffla un peu. Elle était revenue à Konoha, ca y est.  
Mais soudain, Sakura sentis une présence et se raidis. Tournant la tête avec précipitation, la ninja lacha un léger soupir de soulagement en apercevant qui était là.

Sur un rocher lui aussi, l'ambu au masque de renard observait la juunin. D'ici, Sakura pouvait sentir qu'il souriait, ou en tout cas était de bonne humeur. En un bond, l'inconnu se retrouva face à Sakura, l'observant à travers son masque.  
La ninja aux cheveux roses étaient secptique, Sakura aurait aimée savoir qui était face à elle, mais elle savait que l'ambu ne pouvait dévoilé son identité en mission.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura ne remarqua pas le bras de l'ambu qui se levait, en un salut, mais revint sur terre lorsqu'il parla, d'une voix semblant sympathique et chaleureuse malgré le masque.

- Yo ! -

Tiens ? Il semblait bien tranquille cette ambu, et semblait parlé de la même facon que kakashi-sensei. Sakura eut un maigre sourire, avant de répondre, hésitante.

- .. Bonjour -

L'ambu regarda derrière lui quelques instants, avant de reposer ses yeux camouflés sur la ninja.

- Je suppose que tu t'es occupée de cette déserteuse, sakura-san ? -

San ? Ce ninja la connaîtrait ? Impossible de le savoir, son masque de renard le cachait trop, et Sakura n'était pas très physionomiste par les cheveux.  
Bon, tant pis, encore l'un de ses mystères qu'elle ne saurez presque jamais.  
Salura décida donc de répondre à sa question, elle n'allait pas lui mettre un vent quand même.

- Exacte ... euh ... monsieur -

Sakura était assez embêtée, en effet elle se voyais mal dire 'ambu-san' alors que normalement la ninja allait y entrée prochainement. Et elle ne connaissais pas son nom, ni surnom.  
Surprise ! Le ninja souleva légèrement son masque, laissant découvrir son visage à la ninja. Bien vite, il remis son masque en place, et Sakura connaissait maintenant son identité.

- Genma iras, Sakura future ambu -

Soudain, Sakura sentis une autre présence et se retourna, pour apercevoir un autre ambu au masque de chien.  
Celui-ci avait un cadavre sur son épaule qu'il tenait bien, et Sakura pus apercevoir le deuxième déserteur.  
Genma disparut et se retrouva un instant plus tard aux côtés de l'ambu. Faisant un geste à Sakura,  
il décida de lui dire,

- Bon, retrouvons-nous au village ! -

Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient disparues.

Puis, ce ne fut que quelques secondes après que Sakura se remis à bondir dans les arbres, reprenant la même forêt qu'auparavant. Ses gestes étaient plus rapide qu'avant, tandis qu'elle étais dans ses pensées...

Au bout de plusieurs heures tranquille et sans encombres, une ninja de konoha entrait dans le village caché du feu, ses cheveux roses flottant légèrement sous la brise du vent. La ninja observa le ciel, un aigle d'un blanc pure volait au-dessus d'elle depuis plusieurs minutes. Celui-ci disparaissa en un nuage de fumée dans les airs, majestueusement.

Sakura soupira de contentement, mission finie. Ses yeux verts parcoururent les rues du village, celui-ci n'avait vraiment pas changée. En un sourire, la ninja commenca à marchée tranquillement dans ce cher village. La foule était toujours là, et la ninja passait parfois par des toits, il y avait moins de monde...

Passant en face d'une fameuse boutique de ramen, Sakura eut un sourire, repensant à pas mal de souvenirs, mais elle entendis plusieurs voix familières. Sakura eut un grand sourire et se détourna de son chemin, entrant dans l'échoppe.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci, deux hommes étaient en pleines conversations. Le premier était un blond aux cheveux relevées en piques vers le haut, et aux yeux bleu océan, arborant un grand sourire durant la conversation. Le deuxième avait des cheveux gris redressés et penchant légèrement sur le côté, et possédant un masque qui ne lui laissé découvrir qu'un seul oeil noir et semblant lui donné un air paresseux.

- Kakashi-kun ! Naruto ! -

La ninja au cheveux roses avait parlée d'un ton joyeux, un sourire se dressant sur son visage, ses yeux vert pétillant de joie à l'idée de retrouvée ses amis.

Comme à son habitude, le ninja copieur leva sa main tranquillement, avant de lancé un

- Yo Sakura -

- Sakura-chaaaaaaaan ! -

Ca, c'était bien évidemment Naruto, toujours si content à l'idée de revoir son ancienne coéquipière à l'époque de la team 7, et de Sasuke... Celui-ci étant toujours chez Orochimaru depuis un moment.  
Sakura eut un sourire, il ne changeais jamais celui-là !

- Cela faisais longtemps... -

Les missions s'étaient succédées, et les anciens amies ne s'étaient pas vu depuis bien longtemps à cause de cela, quelle idée d'acceptée plus de missions que de ninja !

Finalement, la ninja aux cheveux roses sassya devant un bol de ramen fumant, discutant joyeusement avec Kakashi et Naruto de beaucoup de choses diverses et variés...

----------------------

Voilà le chapitre avec du retard et plus court, je tiens à m'en excusée !  
Et aussi, je m'excuse aussi de ne pas vous avoir prévenus : je suis au lycée, en internat, et je ne pourrai écrire que le week-end, et encore, donc mon rythme de parution va être lent, désolé...

Mais contente que la fanfic vous plaise autant !! 


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise ! Voui je ne vous ai pas abandonné ! mais avec le lycée, j'ai carrément oubliée ma fanfic xD

-----------------------------------

Chapitre 4

Cela faisais maintenant une bonne demi-heure que Sakura se trouvait a la boutique de ramen préférée de Naruto.  
Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient t-ils pas vu ? Impossible à dire, mais l'absence était longue, et Sakura avait énormément de chose à dire.

- Et, vous savez, j'ai enfin ma propre invocation ! -

Sakura parlait, parlait, et parlait, si heureuse en présence de ses deux compagnons de mission.  
Son annonce fis afficher un grand sourire chez Naruto, qui voulait déjà voir son invocation.  
Chez kakashi et ben ... Il avait son air habituelle pour ne pas changer.

- Fais voir, fais voir ! J'espère que ce n'est pas la limace de Tsunade-baba ! -

Naruto s'était levé, suivis par Kakashi et Sakura, qui avait décidée de leur payer les bols de Ramen (qui s'empilés sur la table après le passage de Naruto)  
Marchant tranquillement à travers une rue, les trois ninjas s'arrêtèrent dans un petit parc, Sakura ne voulant pas invoquer Tsume dans l'étroite ruelle qu'ils avaient traversés.  
En un sourire, la ninja se mordis le pouce, récitant ses incantations en un quart de seconde.  
La main au sol, Sakura cria alors

- Invocation ! -

Un ample et épais nuage de fumée envelopèrent les trois ninjas, tandis que Naruto était déjà tout content pour ne pas changer

- waaaaah ! Ton invocation doit être géante ! -

Deux ailes fendèrent le nuage en deux, tandis que deux yeux marrons brillèrent à travers la fumée. Les ailes dissipèrent toute la fumée en un simple battement, laissant découvrir Tsume, au meilleur de sa forme, ses serres rentrées dans la terre.  
Sa tête se tourna vers Sakura, ses yeux interrogateurs posés sur elle

- que se passe t-il, Sakura ? -

Autour de lui, Kakashi observait d'un air intéressé l'invocation, n'ayant jamais vu un aigle de cette taille et de cette couleur aussi pure.  
Naruto, lui, courrait autour de l'animal, impressioné par celui-ci.

- Rien de spécial, je voulais te présenté à mes amies... -

La ninja aux cheveux roses observait Tsume d'un regard inquiétant, connaissant bien son caractère assez ... têtue. En effet, l'aigle blanc agita ses ailes d'un air énervé, ses yeux marrons posés sur Naruto qui s'agitait autour de lui et énervé l'animal au plus haut point.

- Apelle-moi pour quelque chose d'intéressant, la prochaine fois ! -

L'aigle se décolla du sol et attrapa Naruto entre ses serres, celi-ci se mettant a pousser un long crie, demandant a l'aigle de le lacher immédiatement.  
L'animal s'envola, ses larges ailes battant l'air, et disparut en un nuage de fumée lorsqu'il arriva au dessus des arbres.  
Naruto eut le droit à une chute en vol plané, et se fracassa contre le sol

- argh... Pas commode la bestiole ! -

Sakura étouffa un rire en voyant le pauvre ninja blond écrasé contre le sol au beau milieu du parc.  
Kakashi, qui avait observer l'aigle avec grande attention durant toute sa prestation, s'approcha de Sakura, avant de demander d'une voix plutôt sérieuse

- Ou l'as tu eu ? -

La ninja cacha ses mains derrière son dos, prenant un air d'enfant qui cachait quelque chose.  
Elle fis un grand sourire avant de dire d'un ton espiègle

- Pourquoi le dire ? C'est un s.e.c.r.e.t -

Soudain, la ninja au cheveux roses posa son doigt sur sa bouche, avec un air cette fois-y de fille qui se rapelle de quelque chose de super important

- Oops ... Tsunade-Sama ... heyhey .. -

-------------------------------

C'est assez court, gomennasai :P 


	5. Chapter 5

Tentative de suite ... après tout ce temps, gomennasai ! Avec l'internat, je n'y pensais plus du tout le week-end, mais me voici enfin en vacance, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! 

Chapitre 5

Après s'etre rendue compte de son énorme gourde ... Oublier Tsunade-sama, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses bondissait de toit en toit dans le village caché de la feuille, direction, le batiment de l'hokage ! Les yeux verts émeraudes de Sakura scrutaient le ciel et le sol, avant de s'attarder quelques instants sur les hokages gravés a jamais dans la roche. Un fin sourire effleura les lèvres rosés de Sakura puis elle atteris en un dernier bond devant l'enceinte du batiment. Après un silencieux soupir en se demandant bien ce qui allait l'attendre, la jeune fille rabatta une mèche rose rebelle derrière son oreille avant de pousser les portes et de disparaitre dans l'obscurité du batiment...

Escaliers ... Escaliers ... Raah, ce batiment ne changeait pas, toujours pareil ! La kunoichi avancait a pas rapide a travers les marches, pressait de pouvoir en finir avec cette interminable montée. Enfin, la derniàre marche ! La ninja eut un fin sourire puis tourna la tete vers le couloir, d'ou l'on voyait d'ici la porte menant a l'hokage. Sakura pris le pas en direction de cette fameuse entrée, se dépechant pour ne pas etre plus en retard qu'elle ne l'etait deja. La kunoichi s'arreta devant la porte, avant de toquer trois fois et d'attendre quelques instants. Sakura entendis le 'entrez !' tràs distinct de sa cher hokage, et put constater avec joie qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout enerver, meme joyeuse ! La porte s'ouvrit...

La première chose que vit Sakura en entrant dans la bureau de son ancien maitre, c'etait qu'elle n'etait pas seul. Bien sur, il y avait Shizune a ses cotes, qui devait veiller a ce que la godaime ne dormait pas et travaillait, mais elle n'etait pas la seule presente. Une autre personne etait la, et un sourire effleura ses lèvres quelques instants face a celui-ci. Genma etait aussi la, revetant sa tunique de juunin, rien ne montrant qu'il faisait partie de l'ambu, bien que cela soit le cas... L'ambu se tourna vers la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, lui faisant un signe de main amical

- Bonjour, Sakura-san -

Sakura fus legerement surprise en voyant le relachement total de l'ambu ici, ne se demandant meme pas qu'elle etait la raison de la venue de l'homme ici.  
La jeune femme lui rendit son salut de politesse et se tourna vers Tsunade qui venait de toussoter legerement.

- Sakura, je suppose que je n'ai pas a te dire la raison de ta venue ici... -

- Non, Tsunade-sama -

La jeune fille observait Tsunade de son air air gene mais pourtant assez tranquille, sachant que la godaime attendait le rapport de la mission immediatement. Bien entendue, Sakura l'avait avec elle, l'ayant soigneusement prepare durant le trajet du retour pour le voyage. La kunoichi sortit son rapport et le posa sur le bureau de son ancienne maitre durant tant d'annees... L'hokage attrapa le rapport et commenca a le lire en version acceleree durant plusieurs minutes de silence continue, durant lesquelles Sakura observa discretement Genma du coin de l'oeil avant de se retourner vers Tsunade qui venait de finir sa lecture. Celle-ci se leva et contourna son bureau avant de s'approcher des deux ninjas.

- Bien, Sakura, je ne ferais pas un long discours -

L'hokage s'arreta face a elle avant de continuer de parler, la jeune fille put observer un sourire sur ses levres pendant quelques instant.

- Ta mission est une reussite, et sache que tu as reussi ton test pour l'admission chez les ambus Sakura !  
Des a present, tu fais partie des leur ! -

Sakura pus bien mieux discerner le sourire de son ancienne maitre. Elle sentait que celle-ci etait heureuse de sa reussite, ce qui la remplissait de fierete.  
Tsunade fis un signe de la main Ю Genma, qui s'avanca vers les deux femmes avant de s'arreter aux cotes de Sakura, un leger sourire flottant sur son visage a lui aussi.

- Genma sera ton co-equipier, et vous remplirez toutes les missions donnees ensembles, sauf exception. -

Sakura inclina la tete face a l'ambu en signe de respect envers son nouveau equipier, et celui-ci fis de meme, avant de faire quelque pas vers le bureau de la godaime. Il fouilla dans un sac pose sur celui-ci et en sortit quelque chose avant de s'approcher de Sakura.

- Felicitation, Sakura-san -

L'ambu lui tendis alors son masque ... La preuve qu'elle etait maintenant une ambu. Sakura le pris en un sourire et le detailla... Le loup, c'etait son embleme a present. La jeune fille le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant avant de mettre son masque sur le cote de son visage.

- Merci ! ... -

- Maintenant, il ne manque plus qu'une seule chose.. -

Genma venait de parler, fixant toujours Sakura dans ses yeux verts avant de dire

- Tend ton bras, Sakura-san -

Un peu surprise, la kunoichi ne contesta pas et tendis son bras droit tout en observant Genma qui semblait concentre. Celui-ci posa un doigt sur l'avant-bras de la kunoichi avant de commencer une dizaine de signe d'incantation de son autre main. En quelques instants, ce fut finis, et Sakura arborer le tatouage des ambus au bras... La jeune fille qui s'etait demander ce qui se passait eut un sourire en voyant la reponse. Elle inclina legerement la tete comme signe de remerciement a Genma.

Elle etait Ambu.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite ! Désolé pour l'attente...

Chapitre 6

Deux ninjas marchaient côte à côte dans les rues bruyantes et animées de konoha. L'un des deux, une kunoichi, possédée des cheveux roses mi-longs, et ses yeux verts observaient autour d'elle et son compagnon avec une joie non-dissimulée.

A ses côtés, un juunin bruns aux cheveux retenus par un foulard, un senbon dans sa bouche, qu'il machouillait depuis un petit moment. Ses yeux marrons se posaient souvent sur la juunin à ses côtés, juunin qui était véritablement membre de l'ambu, bien que cela soit cacher. Shiranui Genma et Haruno Sakura étaient maintenant bels et bien partenaire ambu jusqu'à la mort ou démission de l'un des deux.

Les deux ninjas marchèrent un petit moment jusqu'à se retrouver enfin dans une rue calme, ou seulement quelques habitants pressés fouler la terre avant de disparaître dans l'ombre. Les ambus s'arrétèrent tranquillement et allèrent dans un petit bar, s'asseyant avec calme sur une table extérieur alors qu'un serveur vint de suite les aborder. Genma commanda un saké et des dango. De son côté, Sakura pris aussi du sake ainsi que du natto. Le serveur partis chercher leurs commandes, et Genma reposa ses yeux bruns sur la kunoichi, lui souriant tranquillement.

- Eh bien Sakura, on aime l'alcool ? Je ne te pensais pas ainsi.. finis le ninja d'un ton triste et ironique

Bien que l'on pouvait croire sa phrase sérieuse, l'ambu avait dis cela avec un petit sourire taquin, alors que Sakura eut un petit rire malicieux avant de reprendre.

- Huum, je pense qu'un peu de saké de temps ne fais pas de mal, en espérant que cela ne soit pas tsunade-sensei qui n'est déteint sur moi.

Elle continuas d'exposer un sourire doux et amusé, puis posa ses yeux émeraudes sur le serveur qui revenait avec leur commandes. Sakura le remerciat ainsi que Genma, alors qu'ils entamèrent leurs friandises. Après avoir engloutis son natto avec la vitesse de l'éclair, la kunoichi bus d'une traite son saké, la bonne humeur lui donnant des ailes, sous le regard tranquille mais presque ébahie de son coéquipier, qui ne la savait pas vraiment comme ca. Genma ne dis rien mais commenca à boire son saké avant de le reposer sur la table et de reporter son attention sur Sakura.

- Bien, comme tu fais désormais équipe avec moi, il va falloir que je t'explique quelques règles des ambus -

Sakura acquiesca et posa ses coudes sur la table, écoutant Genma parlait sans faire un geste

- Déjà, nos masques doivent être portés presque en permanence. Tant que quelqu'un peut se trouver à proximité, il ne doit pas voir nos visages. Je pense que tu le savais déjà.  
Ensuite, sache qu'au sein de l'ambu et en mission, nous ne donnons jamais nos vraies noms. Nous avons chacun un surnom différent donner par son partenaire. Nous devrons trouver aujourd'hui même nos surnoms et s'habituer à nous parler ainsi dès que nous portons notre masque.  
Sache aussi que tu peux prévenir quelques amis de ta dénomination. Mais ils seront sous secret et ton grade ne devras pas être dis, ou tu peux risquer gros... lui exposa le juunin, sans la quitter des yeux.

- Bien compris, acquiesca Sakura qui avait aborder une expression faciale plus sérieuse.

Sakura gardait toujours ce sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres, ce que Genma aimait. Son dernier compagnon, en plus d'être un homme, était assez réserver et parlait peu. Genma n'avais pas eu beaucoup de sujet de conversation avec lui, jusqu'à leur dernière mission, ou ils s'étaient fais piéger. Son compagnon était mort sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et lui avais était sévèrement blesser, mais il avait était soigner. En pensant à cela, Genma était content d'être avec sakura. La jeune fille était medic-nin et ancienne élève de l'hokage, le ninja savait qu'il pourrait compter sur elle.

Genma termina son saké et reposa son verre avant de regarder Sakura, réfléchissant quelques instants

- Yuki, cela t'irais ? Lui demanda t-il sans préciser le pourquoi du comment. En voyant la tête interrogative de la kunoichi, Gemna rigola quelques instants avant de rajouter. Pour ton surnom...

- Ah ..eu.. oui c'est parfait ! Sakura qui avait hésité quelques instants en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. A son tour, elle se mis à réfléchir à un surnom puis eut un déclic avant de dire d'un ton amusé. Kitsune...

- Kitsune ? Ca me plaît aussi. Genma rigola légèrement en pensant à son masque de renard.

Il termina ses dango puis ferma les yeux quelques instants en appréciant la caresse du soleil, forte cette journée là.

Alors que sakura observait son partenaire tranquillement, elle sentis soudain une brusque pression contre son dos et son cou.

En quelques instants, une sangsue blonde venait de l'attaper par le cou, une sangsue du nom de Ino. La jeune femme avait murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille de Sakura, qui la fit immédiatement et imperceptiblement rougir. Sakura se leva bien vite, et les jeunes femmes commencèrent à s'insulter avant de rigoler avec aigresse et se ré-asseoir, Ino prenant une chaise à côté.

Pendant ce temps là, Genma avait rouvert ces yeux chocolats et avait regarder sans un mot la scène qui s'était dérouler en quelques instants. Drôles d'animaux les femmes décidèment, toujours à passer d'un extrème à l'autre.

Reprenant son senbon en bouche et le machouillant, il observa la jeune femme aux très longs cheveux blonds. Celle-ci se présentas comme Yamanaka Ino, ce nom n'étant évidemment pas inconnu a l'oreille de l'ambu. Genma fis de même, alors que la blonde lui coupa preque la parole, se posant sur la table et parlant d'un ton sérieux mais ma foi plutôt amusé

- Alors.. Alors, c'est un rendez-vous amoureux ?

- Ino ! Sakura lui fis une vive claque dans le dos, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas la faire décoller de sa chaise, plutôt gênée par les paroles de son amie..

- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas ca ? Ino arbora une mine perplexe tout en souriant largement face à la face déconfite de son amie

En apercevant le regard emplie de colère de Sakura lui promettant un joyeux quart d'heure, Ino préféra ne rien rajouter de plus salace et se tut, posant son regard sur Genma, rester silencieux puis tourna la tête vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses lorsque celle-ci parla,

- Ino... Puisque c'est toi, je vais te le dire, mais tu dois garder cela secret et ne pas ouvrir ta bouche de truie et le répéter !

- Toi-même, gran' - Elle fut couper par Sakura qui l'avait frapper derrière la tête avant de sourire et continuer comme si de rien n'était

- Genma et moi sommes devenus équipiers de missions. Je suis une Ambu.

Face à l'air hagard de son amie qui n'y croyait pas, elle eut un de ses sourires victorieux avant de continuer en taquinant la kunoichi blonde

- Alors, tellement sous le choc que tu n'arrives plus à parler, la truie ?

Et encore une fois, sous l'oeil de l'unique spectateur qui ne bougeait pas mais rigolait bien, les jeunes filles recommencèrent leurs insultes verbales durant un long moment.

Alors que le soleil lachait ces dernières lueurs orangées au dessus d'eux, les jeunes femmes se sourièrent. Ino commenca à partir, s'exclamant seulement avant de partir qu'elle rattraperait Sakura rapidement.

- Vous êtes vraiment de bonnes amies ! Genma souriait largement et continua lorsque sakura tourna le dos en maugréant un 'non pas du tout'

Finalement, les deux coéquipiers se séparèrent, alors qu'ils devront se retrouver le lendemain au bureau de l'hokage. Sakura était impatiente, et décida de partir chercher son ancien senseî et Naruto pour leur confier ce secret, espérant que Naruto tiendrait sa langue cete fois, elle comptait sur Kakashi pour cela...

------------  
Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus !

J'attend vos avies !


End file.
